Arranged Marriage
by Crackship Tales
Summary: AU. Due to his ailing father, Prince Jackson finds himself betrothed to Lady April, a family friend he has not seen since he was a child. After their union, Jackson learns that the young woman harbors a tragic secret. One that could cost them everything. One that he is willing to die to protect. [All characters property of Shonda Rhimes & Grey's Anatomy]


**Author's Notes-Every now and again, I will write canon couples, but they will always be in an AU setting. I hope that Japril fans will enjoy this journey for our couple. The first chapter is more of a prologue than a chapter, but the following chapters will be longer.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Please, say something," Jackson whispered, taking his father's thin, frail hand in his. "Father, please." The words caught in his throat, the emotion straining them. All the prince had hoped for was to hear his father's voice one more time. It seemed his wish would never come true.

"Jackson," his mother interrupted him some time later. "How is he today?"

"No change," the prince answered quietly, releasing his father's hand. "He barely sipped at the water," he motioned to the glass that was hardly touched.

"Did he respond at all?"

"No."

Queen Catherine pursed his lips and folded her hands neatly in her lap as she gazed at her ill husband. The King of Mandania. "It will not be long," she thought aloud.

"Mother!" Jackson frowned, glaring over to her. "Do not speak that way!"

"Your father has not left this bed in three months, Jackson. His condition worsens each day. I do not see him making a recovery."

The heir ducked his head, running his hand along the back of his neck. "I still do not understand. He was perfectly healthy, and then..." His voice dropped as his vision blurred. Jackson brushed away the threatening tears and cleared his throat, straightening in his chair. "Should I call the physician?"

"No," the Queen shook her head after a few moments of silence. "Your father is passing. Let him do it in peace."

The prince's eyes widened as his mother rose to her feet and left the room swiftly. He looked to his father before hurrying after her. "How can you be so calm?"

Catherine stopped, turning to face her son. "I do not have the luxury to grieve, Jackson. I must think of Mandania. We both must think of our country."

A feeling of dread filled his stomach as Jackson watched his mother move to his father's study. "We both must think of our country?"

"Have a seat, son," she motioned to the chair opposite his father's desk.

"I'd rather not."

"Sit down, Jackson." Once her son was seated, Catherine eased into the seat behind the desk and steepled her fingers. "Mandania needs a ruler."

"For God's sake, mother, he has not passed yet!" Jackson exploded, jumping to his feet. "Father could make a full recovery."

"The physician was with your father this morning. He does not have much time left, Jackson. We have to act now."

The prince dropped into his chair, his hand going to his temple. "I am not prepared to be King."

"I understand," his mother nodded. "I have summoned Lord Kepner to court. He and his daughter should arrive by next week."

Jackson gawked at his mother as she kept her composure. "My father is dying, and you've already made a marriage arrangement?"

"Yes," the Queen replied simply. "We have a duty-"

"To Mandania, yes, I know!" the prince spat, his eyes narrowing. "What about my desires, mother? Oh, I suppose those do not matter either?"

"Not when you are of royal blood," the woman spoke from experience. Catherine's heart ached for Jackson, but she could not let him see. Her beloved son would weaken her resolve, and the kingdom would suffer. Despite his pain, the Prince of Mandania had to assume the throne swiftly, and he would need a Queen.

"If I refuse?"

"You do not have that option, Jackson. You know that."

The future King gripped the arms of the chair tightly, gnashing his teeth. The thought of leaving the castle behind in the night crossed his mind, but the young man could not leave his mother, no matter how she angered him. "I am to marry a Kepner daughter?"

The Queen cleared her throat and relaxed fractionally. "Yes, Lady April. You were friends when you were children."

"Lady April is not the eldest daughter."

Catherine's eyes narrowed slightly. "Jackson," she spoke his name with as much patience as she could muster.

"The law states that the eldest must be married first, mother. How would it look to Mandania if the future King did not follow the law?"

His mother released a slow breath. "Libby is betrothed to Lord Taylor. I chose April so that you could marry someone you were at least familiar with."

"She is still a stranger to me, mother! Knowing her name does not make this any less of an arranged marriage."

"Jackson!" the Queen called after her son as he rose and stormed from the study, but her cries fell on deaf ears.

Catherine rose from the desk and shook her head as she moved to the window, staring out over the plains of Mandania. A tear trickled down her cheek, but she swept it away quickly. Maybe one day Jackson would realize that she had his best interest at heart, no matter how it appeared.


End file.
